Family Visits
by Helen88126
Summary: Sparks will fly, people will connect but between who? My first Fanfic so plz review and comment :) PG13 for later chapters(LanguageViolence)
1. Arrival

Family Visits  
  
The Seaquest has a month where they all have a family member come on board, Who does Lucas meet and where does it lead?  
  
Chapter one - The arrival  
  
All the crew were excited about seeing some of there family for the first time in weeks, as most of the crew stood watching the docking bay doors open and people flood out into the arms of there loved ones.  
  
Lucas stood back next to Ben, Lucas hadn't invited anyone because he didn't have anyone to invite, he would never have even dreamed of telling his Mother or father about this event. Ben on the other hand had invited his niece, Tori. Ben had told Lucas a lot about her and the fact that she, like Ben, was quite a practical joker. But Ben failed to mention, what she did for a living, apart from the fact that she like Lucas was quite gifted in the brains department.  
  
Ben rocked backwards and forwards on his feet trying to see over the crowd and Lucas could tell how eager he was to see his niece.  
  
"Calm down Ben, she can't exactly get lost on a submarine." Lucas said watching his friend.  
  
"I Know Lucas, It's just I haven't seen her in ages and I'm dead excited, she's a great kid" Ben replied  
  
Lucas gave him a keyed, sarcastic look  
  
"But not as great as you, mate" He said to cover his back. "Your gonna love her" he said with a smile  
  
Lucas had never really seen what she looked like, so he couldn't even try to help Ben look.  
  
Most of the other crew had left with their guests by now and there was a clearer view to the docking bay door.  
  
Lucas was surprised that Ben hadn't seen her yet because the shuttle was almost empty. He was about to turn to Ben to ask if she was definitely coming when he heard Ben Shout:  
  
"Tori!" He's eyes lit up like a house on fire.  
  
"Trust you to be the last off"  
  
When Lucas looked around the room, he couldn't place anyone to description Ben had told him. So Lucas followed his gaze because it seemed like Ben was glued to the spot in shock. He mustn't have seen her because he stood staring for what felt like 2 minutes but was only 30seconds.  
  
The next think he knew Ben had walked across the room and flung his arms around a girl that looked like such as grown up, matured, but with such a adolescent dress sense and air compared to what Ben had told him.  
  
When Ben pulled away from the big bear hug. Lucas was as Ben was before, stuck to the spot.  
  
The girl he was hugging had skin like silk and such an angelic face. Her eyes gleamed a radiant green and her hair was a gingery brown colour. Her eyes and action did resemble Bens but hers eyes seemed to gleam more, it may have been that Ben was slightly tired from all his work, Lucas could tell how tired he was even if Ben wouldn't admit it  
  
While Lucas was contemplating these things, he never noticed them walking over or Ben shouting at him.  
  
"Lucas, Lucas!?" Shouted Ben.  
  
Lucas sharp snapped out of it when Tori waved her hand in front of his face sarcastically.  
  
He leaned his head back slightly to focus on the person whose hand it was. Tori's.  
  
She seemed quite small when he looked at her from afar, but up close she was around the same size as Lucas but slightly shorter.  
  
"Hi" She said slightly laughing at his lack of attention, but never giving up her warm smile.  
  
She look quite a lot more like Ben when they stood shoulder to shoulder and Lucas could compare them better, he started to wonder if she was a Sister not a niece.  
  
"mm.Hi, I'm Lucas, sorry I was slightly distracted before" He said once managing a sentence.  
  
"No worries, I was slightly away with the fairies myself on the shuttle, I guess I'm just as bad" She said laughing.  
"I'm Tori by the way, But I'm guessing Ben already told you that."  
  
"Course I told him, I told the entire crew silly." Ben cut in sarcastically, but every word was the truth.  
  
"He has you know, he's not lying" Lucas replied  
  
"Great, he's probably told them entire life story as well has he" She said half laughing, half smiling.  
  
Ben actually had told them some of what she'd done but not much, But Lucas decided to just laugh at her sarcasm in response.  
  
"Well shall we take you to your quarters, madam?" Ben eventually said.  
  
"Yeah why not and I was wondering if there's a computer I could use to send a e-mail to one of my friends, to tell them I'm here?" She asked nicely, always smiling "Yeah, there's rather a lot to chose from" Ben replied smiling the same way he was when he first saw her.  
  
" You can use mine if you want" Lucas said, not even realising how automatically nice he's been. He would have normally thought about a bit, but he didn't then he just felt warm and natural around her as if she was actually part of the crew.  
  
Ben eyed Lucas, obviously noticing how nice he was been as well.  
  
"What? Mines the best one on the ship." He was turning a deep shade of red now and Both, Ben and Tori, noticed. But Tori decided not to mention it as she thought he was pretty cute as well.  
  
"That would be great Lucas, Thanks" She said smiling, before even realising she was also turning a nice shade of red a little too. 


	2. Looking Around

Chapter 2 - Looking around  
  
Tori would be staying with in Ben's quarters for the month. She was told she could have her own, but Ben persistently said she could share and she didn't want to say No.  
  
Lucas had gone split off and went back to his quarters on their travels through the boat.  
  
When they arrived at Ben's quarters, there was another bed placed in, Tori had his doubts about being able to get another bed in Ben's quarters because she knew how small quarters on submarines could be and only believed it when he saw it.  
  
"Home sweet home, for the month. How do you like?" Ben enquired  
  
Tori scanned the room before answering:  
  
"It's change, that's for sure"  
  
Ben laughed at her enthusiasm. Then stopped a abruptly when his Pal went off  
  
"Lieutenant Krieg come in "  
  
He answered, "What is it?"  
  
"The Captain wants to see you on the Bridge, Lieutenant"  
  
" O.k., I'm on my way"  
  
He shut his pal of and as he did Tori cut in with:  
  
"What you been getting yourself into now? Another money scheme is it?" She laughed at him.  
  
"Ha Ha, It's can't be anyway, cos Lucas would be getting called down too." He said sarcastically before sticking his tongue at her. She just laughed at the response.  
  
Once Ben had started heading for the Bridge, She decided to take herself on the tour Ben had promised. Once she stepped out of the quarters and started walking, she realised how big and Scary this ship really was.  
  
She had been wondering for at least 20 minutes, when she came across an open door and She had to gasp at the magnificent sight before her eyes. The beauty of a bright, homely room that was the total opposite to the rest of the rooms, Instead of looking cold, dark and hard from all the metal floors and doors. This room was warm and the pool in the centre didn't make it all feel so hard and intimidating. The pool was shining like the moon on a lake at dawn, the water shone like gleaming diamonds and it was only when she noticed a disturbance in the water surface, that she saw a blue, slender dolphin swimming to the edge, clicking and whistling.  
  
She couldn't resist going in, the way the whole room seemed to glow with pride and beauty enthralled her. She slowly moved her right foot up thought the threshold and placed it down as slowly and carefully as she could, not wanting to make a sound because she felt as if the slightest Sound could make the room shatter like Glass.  
  
The once taken the first step she quickened her pace and after about another 8 steps she found herself at the edge of the pool.  
  
She stretched her hand out to touch the wonderful sea creature before her and stroked Darwin (She didn't know that yet) while talking to him nicely, then she settled, leaning against the edge of the pool.  
  
**************************************** Lucas went back to his quarters after splitting from Tori and Ben's company. On his arrival at his quarters, he pushed open the big heavy door, walked in and threw himself down in the chair in front of his computer desk.  
  
He sat there for about 15minutes before being awakened suddenly from his day dreaming about Tori and what had happened at the docking bay, by a loud, strong knock at the door. It was Ben, he wasn't expecting him especially not alone without Tori.  
  
But Lucas gestured him through the little window.  
  
"Hi, Luke, I was wondering if you could show Tori around a bit, I promised her I'd give her a tour but Captain wants to see me on the Bridge." Ben said  
  
Lucas gave him a pretend thinking look, but before he could answer Ben cut in again.  
  
"Come on Luke, you know you want too. Please, I don't want to leave her alone when she's only just got here!?"  
  
It was obvious that he was desperate, so Lucas gave him the answer he was looking for:  
  
"O.K. Ben, I'll go and see her if I really must" He said with a big grin on his face because really he wouldn't have said no. "On one condition though."  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"You never call me Luke again!"  
  
"You got it buddy, Thanks"  
  
"Oh, Ben, before you go you might wanna tell me where she is?" He said half laughing at Ben's lack of attention.  
  
"Oh, he he, yeah, she's in my quarters. Later then, I'll meet you guys for tea in mess. O.k.?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Cya"  
  
Lucas sat contemplating the brief yet slightly comical conversation he had just had with Ben Krieg his best friend.  
  
Once Lucas had got to his feet, out the door and was rounding the corner to the corridor where Ben's quarters was, he saw Tori leave and wander off down the corridor and round the other corner.  
  
He thought she might have been just going for a look around with Ben, so he followed to see where she was heading.  
  
Funley enough she led him towards the moon pool if she knew it or not and by the expression on her face she didn't have a clue where she was going.  
  
Lucas noticed how suddenly Tori stopped in front of the open Moon pool door and how long she stood there and how slowly she stepped and moved.  
  
As Tori moved in towards the moon pool, Lucas went and stood in the doorway and watched her every move so closely. As he watched her he realised how cute, young and perfectly formed she was. Lucas only realised how much he actually liked her, when he stood at the door watching her talking to Darwin.  
  
At first he was wondering why Darwin wasn't responding to Tori and talking back, then he noticed that the Vorcorder wasn't on. That's when he decided to go and talk to her.  
  
He walked up beside her ad leaned against the moon pool as she was. At first she didn't notice it was only when he said:  
  
"Hey, How do you like it then?"  
  
" Ohh! Hi Lucas" She said in shock  
  
" I love it in here, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Yeah, I love it here too, but I'm guessing from that statement that you don't like the rest of the sub then?"  
  
"No, I mean, it's so cold, you know, like, harsh in a way. But in here it's complete different, it's so warm and well beautiful"  
  
"Yeah I know, when I first came here, this is where I spent most of my time, at the moon pool with Darwin. It just reminded me somewhat of the land."  
  
"Darwin? Who's Darwin?"  
  
He gestured his head towards the pool. " Fish-Face here"  
  
She laughed at him and the dolphin's behaviour at the remark 'Fish-face'.  
  
"Do you wanna hear him speak?"  
  
"Yeah" She was just expecting him to make a signal to Darwin and then him to whistle and squeak, not what she was about to hear.  
  
Lucas walked over to the desk next to an experiment and picked up a canary- yellow Computer like thing. She watched his every move, every facial expression just because she wanted a reason to watch his cute lip's move as he breathed in and out, to watch his bright blue eye's change as he looked at things. She wanted so much to pull him up to her and kiss his lips that looked to sweet, to run her fingers though that dirty blonde head of hair and see how soft it was.  
  
But she resisted the urge and was awaken from her daydreaming and thrown to the floor a metre down with shock, as she stumbled backwards and tripped off a ledge landing with a large 'Thud' and 'Owww' all due to the electronic voice which said:  
  
"Hello, Tori."  
  
Lucas quickly jumped to see if she was all right, but he couldn't tell because her eyes and face were scrunched together so tight he didn't know if she was in pain or afraid. Darwin continued to speak saying things such as:  
  
"Tori Fall" and "Tori O.K?"  
  
Lucas only realised that it was the animal speaking that scared her because every time Darwin said something he'd notice her flinch or tense. As soon as he realised he shut the vorcorder off even faster then he'd turned it on and that had taken seconds.  
  
As soon as the voice stopped, she still sat for another minute until she knew it was gone, then Looked up and around her. When she saw the look of concern on Lucas's face and knew he would ask what happened. But didn't feel like explaining herself or anyone else about what just happened.  
  
Therefore she just got up and headed for the door and started to walk along the corridor, when she felt Lucas's hand grab her arm. It stopped her from moving but when he felt her flinched he just let his hand fall. He hated the fact that he was hurting her or scaring her in anyway, her hated to even think of her hurt even if he had just meet her, he felt as if he'd known her a lifetime.  
  
She didn't continue to walk or make any sign of moving, so Lucas decided to take the first step:  
  
"You wanna come to my quarters and use my computer to send the e-mail you wanted too? The one to your friend?"  
  
He spoke so softly, at first she had to strain to hear him, so she just looked up into his kind eyes and nodded graciously with a hint of sadness in it too and started to walk with Lucas.  
  
They walked shoulder to shoulder in silence, all the way there, not passing anyone on the way. Lucas figured they'd all be in the mess as it was Teatime for the Crew and their families. 


	3. Leaning

Chapter 3 - Leaning  
  
When they arrived at Lucas's quarters, he opened the door and she stepped in with no hesitations.  
  
Once she was though the threshold to Lucas's room, she stopped to take in every detail, down to the every millimetre.  
  
She eventually came to the conclusion that Lucas was much like her and had decided that his room was her 2nd Favourite place to be on the ship because it was so homely and comfortable.  
  
She kind of guessed what he was going to say, when what started out to be a hesitation became a total stand still for over 3minutes.  
  
"What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" He said softly.  
  
"Sorry, no, I'm fine"  
  
"Personally you don't seem it to me, but that's just my opinion!"  
  
She didn't answer to the remark, which gave Lucas the idea he was right. She stepped over and took a sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
He walked over and took a sit right next to her and then she knew what was coming next.  
  
"So you wanna tell me what happened at the moon pool?"  
  
"I.Well.I'm.. No" She said starting to blush going slightly pink.  
  
He was slightly taken back by the way she stammered and seemed to be confused.  
  
"I really wish you would, I can tell something upset you. Was it something I said or did?"  
  
"No! No it wasn't you, your great" She cut in so fast, she didn't realise what she had said until she replayed it in her mind, she went from pink to a deep Red.  
  
She felt herself heat up like never before because she had just confessed in a way that she liked him. Lucas started to turn the pink himself after hearing the remark.  
  
"So, something was bothering you then?" He said trying not to notice what she had said, in a way to make her less embarrassed and also to make himself less Pink.  
  
"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk about at least not now, Can I send that e-mail then or was that just a hoax to get me here to talk to you?"  
  
"No! I mean it's nice to talk to you and that, but I meant it when I said you could send the e-mail." He started to turn red like she had done. "Thanks, I really appreciate it"  
  
"Your welcome here anytime, I means that's if you wanna to come!?" The conversation grew from slightly awkward to totally awkward, so she decided to relieve the tension a bit by getting up to use the computer.  
  
"Is this the computer I can use?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know how to use it?"  
  
"Yeah thanks, I'm a wizz with computers"  
  
"I knew that, I remember Ben telling me."  
  
She was on the computer for about 2 minutes when she started to type, so fast Lucas could hardly see her fingers, then after another minute passed she stopped typing, closed the system down and swivelled on her chair to face Lucas and said  
  
"Done!"  
  
Lucas was really impressed by the way she had used one of the most Cerfistecated computer on the boat with such ease.  
  
"Wow, you really are good with computers!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Just as she had finished saying that, she got up from the chair, walked across the room and sat even closer to Lucas then before. She placed her right hand on his left leg and said:  
  
"You know what Lucas?"  
  
He got a slight surprise at her actions and the way she had recovered so well after what had happened at the moon pool. They way she touched his leg made him tense and she felt that, but left her hand there because the tension left him as quickly as it had come.  
  
"What?" He said in reply to her question  
  
"I have to say this is my 2nd Favourite place to be on this ship."  
  
He was slightly embarrassed by the remark but he didn't quite know why.  
  
"What's your first? You bed!?"  
  
"I Forgot about my bed, he he, Actually I was gonna say the place with the big pool in, but I suppose my bed's in the top 5" She said laughing.  
  
He was laughing when he said "You mean the moon pool?"  
  
"Yeah that's it"  
  
She turned her head and looked straight in to that pair of sky blue eyes that she couldn't resist. It was if their gazes where locked, they couldn't turn away from each other.  
  
She began to lean towards those sweet lips that drew her in too much; she couldn't resist the urge any longer. Lucas took the hint that he didn't really need, and began to lean in also, he was about to do what he had wanted to since they had entered the room.  
  
Their lips were about a centimetre away when Lucas's door flew open and Ben waltzed in, but halted quite abruptly at the site before him.  
  
His 2 favourite teenagers, both blushing a deep shade of red and sitting with no more than a millimetre gap between them. They had both averted their eyes away from Ben.  
  
Thankfully they had pulled away from each other just in time not to be court kissing or anything near because if they had, they would have never heard the last of it!  
  
Ben gave them a suspisous look, then automatically became sarcastic:  
  
"Ohh Am I interrupting something!?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Ben" Lucas said getting up and walking across the room. "Tori was only in here." He gave Tori a 'Help-me' Look, so she did:  
  
"I was in here sending that e-mail to my friend and I've only just finished." She said it so calmly, he would have believed her if he were Ben.  
  
"Ohh, I see, is that how you forgot to met me in the mess!?" Tori just looked at Lucas because he'd forgotten and never even mentioned it.  
  
"Awww, I totally forgot, Ben. I'm so sorry"  
  
"You will be," He said sarcastically. "I'll let you off but you two are gonna meet me for all 4 meals tomorrow understand. To make up for it for me being a loner!"  
  
"I thought you were always a loner, Ben" Tori cut in and Lucas couldn't help but Laugh.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Tori. Come on anyway, we got some catching up to do and you look tired, but it's probably the time change thing catching up with ya."  
  
"Yeah, I am pretty tired actually. Give me minute to say thanks to Lucas then."  
  
"O.K. I'll cya Luke"  
  
"Night Ben and its Lucas" He called to Ben who was making his way to his quarters, then turned his attention back to Tori.  
  
"Well I'm sure we can finish what we started, tomorrow."  
  
"I hope!" Lucas laughed. But really didn't know if he could last, he had never really liked anyone like her before. He felt he was on the same level as her.  
  
She laughed: "Night Lucas" Leaned forward, gave him a little cheeky wave then headed for the door and down the corridor after Ben.  
  
"Cya in the morning" he said just as she was leaving.  
  
With that Lucas ran to the doorway, just in time to she her round the corner and smile back at him. He shut his door and went and lay flat out on his bed, and drifted off in to a deep sleep, think about Tori and what had just happened. 


	4. Author notes

I'm just writing to say thanks for everyone's advise and I appreciate it.  
  
I'm reviewing my character and my plot, so hopefully my reviewed version  
will come out better and I'm going to work on Tori, the Mary-sue.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews and help.  
Helen88126 


End file.
